Seikatsu no henka (Der Wandel im Leben)
by rina90
Summary: Narutos Leben in Konoha wird immer schlimmer. Die Dorfbewohner hassen ihn immer noch und selbst seine Freunde distanzieren sich immer mehr von ihm. Naruto sieht keinen Ausweg mehr und flüchtet aus Konoha. Auf seinen Weg in ein neues Leben trifft er einige Menschen, die ihn immer mehr ans Herz wachsen. Doch was passiert, wenn die Vergangenheit einen einholt?
1. Der Anfang

**1\. Der Anfang**

Wieder lag er hier. Erneut hatte er sich nicht gewehrt. Warum nur? Alle hassten ihn. Keiner half ihm. In letzter Zeit wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Selbst seine so genannten Freunde gingen Naruto aus dem Weg.

Die Dorfbewohner sahen ihn immer noch mit diesen Blicken an. Sie tuschelten immer noch hinter seinem Rücken. Nannten ihn immer noch Monster.

Immer öfters kamen einige besoffene Männer zu ihm, um ihn für etwas zu bestrafen. Obwohl er doch nichts getan hatte. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass der Yondaime den Kyuubi ausgerechnet in ihm versiegelt hatte? Gar nichts! Doch warum verstanden die Menschen das denn nicht?

Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. Endlich akzeptiert werden und nicht immer in Angst leben.

Doch das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Naruto dachte, dass dieser Tag endlich mal anders wird. Doch was dachte er sich überhaupt?

Heute war sein Geburtstag. Sein dreizehnter Geburtstag. Allerdings war dies auch der Tag, an dem Kyuubi das Dorf angegriffen und viele Menschen getötet hatte.

Trotz allem hatte Naruto gedacht, dass er heute verschont bleiben würde. Aber er irrte sich, wie so oft schon.

Naruto ging nämlich gerade nach draußen, als er auch schon aufgehalten wurde.

Einige Männer standen an seiner Tür und schienen nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass er die Wohnung verlassen würde.

Zwei von ihnen hielten Naruto fest, während die anderen immer wieder auf ihn einschlugen. Betteln tat Naruto schon lange nicht mehr. Das brachte nichts, das hatte er früher immer versucht. Weinen half auch nicht, im Gegenteil, es stachelte die Leute nur weiter an.

Das einzige worauf Naruto hoffen konnte, war, dass sie irgendwann die Lust verlieren würden. Vor allem, wenn der Blonde alles über sich ergehen ließ. Allerdings dauerte es lange, sie schienen heute gar nicht aufhören zu wollen.

Und nun lag er hier und konnte sich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr bewegen. Die Ohnmacht wollte sich heute auch nicht zeigen. Wie lange es wohl dieses Mal dauern würde, bis er sich wieder einiger Maßen wieder bewegen konnte? Letztes Mal lag Naruto einige Stunden im Dreck. Hilfe kam von keinem. Nicht einmal vermissen taten sie ihn. Er war anscheinend allen egal.

Nach etwa einer Stunde konnte er aufstehen, ohne allzu große Schmerzen zu haben. Dank dem Fuchs heilte er recht schnell. Er ging wieder in seine Wohnung und legte sich direkt ins Bett. Im Liegen sah er auf seinen Wecker, der auch schon mal besser ausgesehen hatte.

Naruto war ein Morgenmuffel und haute des öfteren viel zu hart auf seinen Wecker, sodass dieser nun einige sichtbare Dellen aufwies. Bald würde sein Training anfangen. Der Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor neun Uhr war, in einer viertel Stunde müsste er am Trainingsplatz sein.

Aber heute wollte er nicht mehr nach draußen. Sicher lauerten außerhalb seiner Wohnung schon die nächsten, die es kaum erwarten konnten, ihn zu verprügeln. Ob wohl einer aus seinem Team vorbeikommen würde, um ihn abzuholen?

Langsam schlief Naruto wieder traumlos ein.

Zwei Stunden später wurde der Blondschopf wieder wach. Kurz sah er sich desorientiert um, bis er erkannte, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Seine Wunden waren nun wieder vollständig verheilt. Keine Narbe blieb übrig.

Anscheinend war auch keiner bei ihm vorbei gekommen. Das hätte er doch mit Sicherheit gehört. Aber es überraschte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Seine Freunde distanzierten sich ja auch immer mehr von ihm. Vor allem Sakura zeigte ihm ihren Hass. Alle anderen fingen an ihn zu ignorieren oder ihn zu vergessen.

Auch wurde er nicht mehr so oft von den anderen eingeladen. Sonst trafen sie sich öfters, meist um einfach nur rumzuhängen. Aber diese Zeiten waren auch vorbei.

Das Naruto immer mehr litt, schien keiner zu bemerken. Nicht einmal Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade oder Jiraya bemerkten seinen Kummer. Iruka musste sich viel um die Akademieschüler kümmern, Kakashi war zu sehr in seinem Buch vertieft, Jiraya machte seine Nachforschungen, bei denen er nicht dabei sein sollte und Tsunade? Tsunade war mit ihrem Job als Hokage voll ausgelastet. Meist schlief sie oder sie trank Sake.

Andere erwachsene Personen hatte Naruto nicht. Entweder hassten sie ihn oder hatten einfach kein Interesse an den Jugendlichen, der sein Leben bisher fast komplett alleine war.

Der einzige, der sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht verändert hatte, war Sasuke.

Zwar sahen sie sich selten und wenn sie sich dann doch mal trafen, endete das meistens in einem Kampf. Trotzdem merkte Naruto immer, dass Sasuke immer noch seine Überheblichkeit und Arroganz besaß. Immer noch bezeichnete der Uchiha ihn als Usurantonkachi oder als Teme und Dobe. Immer sagte er, dass Naruto einfach zu schwach sei. Aber das war nie anders. Sasuke war der einzige, der sich nicht von Naruto entfernte.

Schon damals, als Sasuke noch in Konoha war, waren sie Rivalen und Brüder. Beste Freunde, auch wenn es keiner von beiden zugeben würde.

Er vermisste Sasuke. Anfangs fühlte er sich nur alleine. Doch nun fühlte er sich vollkommen verlassen. Keiner war da, der sich um ihn sorgte. Keiner der ihn in den Arm nahm. Niemand, der ihm sagte, dass er ihn gern hatte.

Naruto stand niedergeschlagen auf. Irgendwann hätte er aufstehen müssen, spätestens dann, wenn sein Magen sich gemeldet hätte. Die Mittagszeit war nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Naruto ging in die Küche, um sich seine geliebten Ramen zu machen. Als er aber den Küchenschrank öffnete, wo er seine Nudelsuppen aufbewahrte, fand er nur Leere vor.

Gestern musste er, ohne darauf geachtet zu haben, seine letzte Nudelsuppe aufgegessen haben.

Langsam gewann die Verzweiflung die Überhand über Naruto. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht rausgehen, eigentlich den ganzen Tag nicht. Die Menschen würden ihn wie ein wildes Tier jagen. Das heute morgen, war bestimmt nur der Anfang gewesen. Da musste noch mehr kommen, da war sich der Blondschopf sicher. Also Hungern?

Narutos Magen protestierte aber direkt. Er knurrte laut. Naruto hatte seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Noch etwas, was keiner merkte. Naruto wurde immer dünner. Er aß nicht mehr soviel und regelmäßig wie vorher. Einerseits lag es an seinem mangelnden Appetit, aber es lag auch an den Dorfbewohnern. Niemand wollte ihm freiwillig etwas verkaufen. Einzig und allein bei Teuchi konnte er eine Nudelsuppe essen. Es war nur nicht gesund, immer das gleiche zu essen. Er brauchte ausgewogenere Mahlzeiten um gesund zu bleiben. Aber niemand interessierte das.

Und immer konnte er sich die Nudelsuppe aus dem Restaurant auch nicht leisten. Soviel Geld verdiente er als Genin nicht. Und viele Missionen hatte er in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr gehabt. Richtiges Training bekam er auch nicht mehr. Sensei Kakashi konzentrierte sich mehr auf Sakura und Sai.

Vollkommen deprimiert setzte sich Naruto auf seine Couch. Das war für ihn einfach nur ein beschissener Tag. Und der Tag war noch nicht zu Ende. Was wohl noch auf ihn zukam?

Narutos Magen knurrte immer lauter. Er war verzweifelt und hatte Angst. Er wollte einfach nicht nach draußen gehen. Er wollte den Dorfbewohnern nicht in die Händen fallen und auch wollte er keinen von seinen so genannten Freunden treffen. Es war alles zum Haare raufen.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt es Naruto nicht mehr aus. Er hatte Hunger und einfach nur rum sitzen war auch nichts für ihn. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Sandalen an und schnappte sich sein Krötenportemonnaie.

Vorsichtig lugte er aus seiner Haustür heraus. Niemand war zu sehen. Noch einmal würde der Blonde nicht den Fehler machen und einfach ohne Absicherung nach draußen gehen. Als Naruto sich sicher war, dass niemand kam, stieg er die Treppen herunter.

Auf dem Weg vor seinem Haus war nichts los. Das wunderte ihn allerdings auch nicht großartig. Warum sollten sich auch ausgerechnet hier viele Leute herumtummeln? Der einzige Grund für eine Menschenmasse auf dieser Straße, war er. Wenn sie Lust hatten ihn zu verprügeln, dass war der einzige Grund, warum jemand herkam.

Naruto hatte keine Nachbarn. Eigentlich sollte dieser Teil von Konoha komplett abgerissen und wieder neu aufgebaut werden. Allerdings verweigerte sich Narutos Vermieter, den Umbau geschehen zu lassen. Schließlich müsste er dann Naruto in einer dieser neuen Wohnungen leben lassen. So aber konnte er ihm immer das Wasser und den Strom abstellen, wie es ihm passte. Außer Naruto gab es niemanden, der sich beschweren konnte.

Die früheren Nachbarn von Naruto waren alle weggezogen. Er war in der Straße komplett alleine.

Naruto hatte es ohne Probleme zu Ichirakus geschafft, den Ramenladen von Teuchi. Schnell setzte er sich auf einen der freien Hocker und wartete.

Nach einigen Minuten kam der Besitzer nach vorne und begrüßte Naruto freundlich.

"Hallo Naruto. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Was kann ich dir bringen?"

"Hallo Teuchi. Ich hätte einmal gerne eine große Portion Miso-Ramen." Naruto freute sich. Endlich mal jemand, der nett zu ihm war.

"Kommt sofort."

Teuchi ging wieder zurück in die Küche und bereitete Narutos Essen vor.

Währenddessen sah sich der Blondschopf um. Alles sah so aus, wie er es kannte. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. In all den Jahren, in denen er hier herkam, war alles gleich geblieben.

Vor ihm war eine kleine Theke mit Hockern. Ein Tuch verhüllte einen anderen Raum, der, wie Naruto wusste, die Küche war. Außerdem verdeckten Tücher den halben Eingang des Restaurants.

Im Hintergrund hörte Naruto viel Gelächter. Die meisten Geschäfte schlossen jetzt. Nur die Imbissbuden und Restaurants waren heute Nachmittag geöffnet. Alle anderen machten wegen der großen jährlichen Siegesfeier zu.

Naruto war noch nie auf einem Fest, welches in Konoha stattfand. Die Menschen scheuchten ihn immer weg, sobald sie ihn sahen. Auch heute würde er nicht teilnehmen.

Naruto wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als vor ihm seine Schüssel Ramen hingestellt wurde.

"Guten Appetit Naruto."

"Danke Teuchi." Naruto begann zu essen.

Es war ruhig, während er aß. Heute war niemand da, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Teuchi war auch wieder in seiner Küche beschäftigt.

Nachdem Naruto aufgegessen hatte, bezahlte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in seine Wohnung.

Naruto setzte sich auf sein Bett, winkelte seine Beine an und umarmte seine Beine. Seinen Kopf legte er dann auf die Arme.

Lautlos liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Womit hatte er das alles verdient? Er war doch kein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte nie jemanden etwas getan. Er kannte ja noch nicht mal seine Eltern. Hier in Konoha hielt ihn auch nichts mehr. Man würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht vermissen.

Sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich nur wegen Kyuubi suchen. Vielleicht sollte er weggehen und woanders ein neues Leben beginnen? Möglicherweise fand er einen Ort, an dem er glücklich werden konnte. Irgendwo, wo ihn keiner kannte. Wo keiner wusste, dass der Kyuubi in ihm eingesperrt war.

Langsam entstand in Narutos Kopf ein Plan. Er würde aus Konoha verschwinden. Eine Nachricht brauchte er nicht hinterlassen, dass würde eh keinem interessieren. Nur wann sollte er weg und vor allem wohin sollte er gehen? Seine Sachen könnte er schnell packen. Viel besaß Naruto eh nicht. Ein paar Klamotten und seine Waffen. Mehr gab es einfach nicht.

Vorerst konnte er auch durch die Gegend reisen. Zumindest solange, bis er einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatte. Sein Training konnte er auch selbst übernehmen, irgendwas würde ihm da bestimmt einfallen. Der Blonde konnte mit bestimmt mehr als hier lernen.

Er würde abhauen. So sicher war er sich. Hier hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus.

Naruto stand auf und fing an, sein Hab und Gut in eine Tasche zu packen. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig. Jetzt würde er sich noch etwas hinlegen und schlafen.

Sobald die Straßen in den frühen Morgenstunden leer waren, würde er sich auf den Weg machen. Naruto legte sich hin und schlief auch schnell ein.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde er durch ein Hämmern an seiner Tür aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Irgendjemand klopfte hartnäckig immer fester an der Tür.

Die Dorfbewohner schienen wieder Lust auf Prügel zu haben. Ein Shinobi hätte sich nicht lange mit der Tür aufgehalten.

Naruto schnappte sich seine Tasche und verschwand durchs Fenster. Musste er eben früher als geplant verschwinden.

Der Blondschopf lief zum Trainingsplatz seines Teams. Von dort konnte er leichter in den Wald verschwinden und Konoha schnell hinter sich lassen.

Naruto lief immer weiter Richtung Osten. Eine Pause gönnte er sich nicht.

Nach einigen Stunden erreichte er die Grenze des Feuerreiches. Inzwischen war es tiefste Nacht. Der Himmel war klar. Man konnte sehr gut den Mond und die Sterne betrachten. Naruto hielt kurz an und sah in den Himmel.

Nun konnte sein neues Leben beginnen. Ohne Verachtung, ohne Hass und ohne Angst. Er würde sich ein schönes Zuhause suchen. Einen Gedanken an Konoha wollte er auch nicht mehr verschwenden. Einfach in die Zukunft blicken. Und hoffen, dass alles besser werden würde.

Naruto ging nun langsam weiter. Bis die bemerken würden, dass er nicht mehr im Dorf ist, würden einige Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage vergehen. Bis dahin war er weit weg.

Er folgte einem Trampelpfad, der anscheinend oft benutzt wurde. Mal sehen, wohin ihn der Weg führen würde.


	2. Das erste Treffen

erste Treffen

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang kam Naruto an einem Hof an. Der Hof hatte einen nur einen kleineren Stall und eine Koppel, die von geringerer Größe war. Das Haupthaus war ebenfalls nicht sehr groß.

Naruto ging auf den Stall zu. Er hoffte, dass der Bauer, der hier lebte, dort zu finden war. Vielleicht konnte er diesem ein wenig Essen abkaufen. Frische Milch wäre morgens genau das Richtige. Er öffnete die Stalltür und blieb erstarrt stehen.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war grauenvoll. Die Tiere waren abgeschlachtet worden. Jede Menge Wunden zierten die Kadaver der Kühe, manchen fehlten sogar Gliedmaßen.

Naruto schloss schnell wieder die Tür und versuchte das Bild der toten Tiere aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Gelangen tat ihm das aber nicht. Was ihm hier noch erwarten würde?

Langsam und nun vorsichtig ging er auf das Wohnhaus zu. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt. Offenbar war auch hier jemand drin gewesen.

Mit einem Kunai in der Hand öffnete Naruto die Tür vollständig und trat ein.

Er befand sich in einem Flur. Rechts von ihm führte eine Treppe nach oben. Ansonsten gab es hier noch zwei weitere Türen. Eine befand sich auf der linken Seite, die andere war am Ende des Flures.

Naruto ging zu der linken Tür und öffnete diesen einen Spalt. Eine Küche. Durch den kleinen Spalt konnte er eine Arbeitsplatte und einen Herd erkennen. Der Blondschopf öffnete die Tür weiter und sah sich komplett in der Küche um.

Die Arbeitsplatte verlief über zwei Seiten. Es sah ordentlich aus. An der anderen Wand standen ein Tisch und vier Stühle. Alles sah normal aus. Nur glauben konnte Naruto es nicht. Irgendetwas musste hier passiert sein. Vielleicht nicht hier in der Küche, aber es gab ja auch noch andere Räume.

Naruto trat wieder auf den Flur und widmete sich jetzt dem anderen Raum. Auch dort öffnete er die Tür erst einen Spalt weit auf. Hier sah es nach einem Wohnzimmer aus.

Er trat komplett in das Zimmer und fühlte sich bestätigt. Der Raum war verwüstet. Die Sofalandschaft stand nicht mehr an seinem Platz. Die Möbel waren umgekippt. Der Schrank wurde durchwühlt. Blätter und Bücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Die Pflanzen standen nicht mehr in Töpfen. Sie wurden aus der Erde gerissen. Die Wand hatte rotbraune Flecken.

Naruto sah auf die Wand mit den Flecken und dann auf den Boden. Dort lag ein Jugendlicher. Er war tot. Die Kehle war dem armen Jungen durchschnitten worden. Naruto trat auf den Burschen zu und schloss seine vor Angst geweiteten Augen.

Schnell ging er wieder aus dem Raum und auf den Flur. Wer hatte den Jungen nur getötet? Und was war mit der restlichen Familie? Den Eltern? Der Junge lebte bestimmt nicht alleine hier.

Nun ging Naruto die Treppe nach oben. Hier gab es fünf Räume. Auf der einen Seite waren drei Zimmer und auf der Seite der Treppe waren zwei. Naruto betrat schnell den ersten Raum. Egal wer das hier war, derjenige war nicht mehr hier. Das Blut des Jungen im Wohnzimmer war schließlich schon trocken gewesen. Also brauchte der Blondhaarige nicht mehr so vorsichtig zu sein.

Durch die Tür gelang Naruto in das Badezimmer der Bauernfamilie. Hier war nichts gewesen. Alles war sauber. Kein Blut oder irgendeine Verwüstung war im Badezimmer zu sehen. Schnell verließ er auch diesen Raum wieder und wandte sich der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu.

Es war ein Jungenzimmer. Ein Bett für eine Person stand in einer Ecke. Die Wand war in sanften Brauntönen gestrichen. Ein Schrank stand auf der einen Seite. Am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. Das muss das Zimmer des Jungen sein, schoss es Naruto in den Kopf.

Hier würde er nichts mehr finden.

Als er wieder draußen war, ging er direkt auf das nächste Zimmer zu.

Dieses Mal kam er wieder in ein Schlafzimmer. Es gehörte aber definitiv Erwachsenen. Ein Ehebett war in diesem Raum und ein großer Schrank. Naruto ging auf das Bett zu. Es stand in der Mitte des Raumes. So konnte er nicht erkennen, was sich dahinter befand.

Sobald Naruto das Bett erreichte, konnte er auf den Boden zwei weitere Leichen erkennen. Eine Frau und ein Mann, beide so um die vierzig Jahre alt. Das mussten die Eltern und Besitzer dieses Hofes sein.

Den Beiden war allerdings nicht die Kehle durchschnitten worden. Ihnen wurde jeweils ein großes Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Sie mussten gelitten haben.

Naruto hatte in genug gesehen. Hoffentlich finde ich nicht noch eine Leiche. Das ist echt schrecklich, was hier geschehen ist, dachte Naruto.

Die vorletzte Tür brachte ihn in einen Abstellraum. Hier sah aber auch alles ordentlich aus, also verließ er diesen auch schnell wieder.

Nun blieb noch ein Zimmer übrig. Naruto fasste an die Klinke, schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief ein, dann betrat er den letzten Raum.

Ein Mädchenzimmer. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Rotton gestrichen. Ein weißes Bett stand an einer Ecke. Ein Bett für ein kleines Mädchen. Der Kleiderschrank war auch weiß. Auf dem Boden lagen einige Puppen. Aber wo war das Mädchen? Es sah zwar unordentlich in diesem Raum aus, aber ein Kampf schien hier nicht stattgefunden zu haben.

Naruto sah sich noch einmal um. Vielleicht war das Kind bei Verwandten, als die Tat passierte. Der Blonde drehte sich gerade um, da hörte er plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen. Schnell wandte er sich dem Geräusch zu.

Er bückte sich und sah unter das Bett, aber dort war nichts. Vielleicht im Kleiderschrank?

Naruto ging auf den Kleiderschrank zu und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

Als dieser ganz auf war, wurde Naruto plötzlich auf den Boden gedrückt.

Auf seiner Brust saß ein kleines Mädchen und funkelte ihn aus verweinten Augen ängstlich an. Das Mädel konnte nicht älter als fünf Jahre alt sein. Sie hatte rote lange Haare, welche leicht gewellt waren. Die Haut hatte einen normale Farbe. Nicht zu braun, aber auch nicht zu blass. Die Augen hatten ein kräftiges Waldgrün. Sie trug ein T-Shirt und eine einfache Stoffhose.

Naruto war immer noch zu verwirrt, um zu reagieren. Von einem kleinen Mädchen zu Boden gebracht. Na das fing ja gut an.

Er hatte das kleine Mädchen aus Reflex an den Schultern gepackt.

Naruto wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen, als das Mädchen anfing sich zu winden.

"Bit-Bitte lass mich am le-leben", weinte das kleine Mädchen. "Ich will nicht sterben. Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht."

Der Blondschopf verstand erst jetzt, dass das kleine Mädchen ihn für den Mörder hielt.  
"Shh. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise und wollte hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich will dir bestimmt nicht weh tun."

Nun sah das Mädchen ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wirk-wirklich nicht?"

"Wirklich nicht. Warum sollte ich auch?"

"Ab-aber du bist nicht so wie die bösen Männer?"

"Nein wirklich nicht. Ich würde so etwas niemals tun. Möchtest du mir sagen, wie du heißt?"

Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn immer noch mit diesen großen Augen an, als wenn es nicht begreifen könnte, dass Naruto nicht böse war.

Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille hatte sich das kleine Mädchen wieder gesammelt.

"Ich hei-heiße Nozomi."

"Freut mich Nozomi. Ich bin Naruto."

Ohne Vorwarnung schmiss sich Nozomi an Narutos Brust, klammerte sich an seiner Jacke fest und weinte hemmungslos. Naruto der mit der plötzlichen Reaktion von Nozomi etwas überfordert war, legte seine Arme um den kleinen Körper und drückte ihn etwas fester gegen sich.

Leise flüsterte Naruto beruhigende Worte in Nozomis Ohr. Langsam beruhigte sich das Mädchen in Narutos Armen, bis nur noch ein leiser und gleichmäßiger Atem zu hören war.

Sie war eingeschlafen.

Naruto legte Nozomi in ihr Bett und streckte seine steifen Knochen.

Er ging nach draußen und erschuf zehn Schattendoppelgänger.

"Sucht einen Spaten oder eine Schaufel. Irgendetwas, womit man ein Loch graben kann."

"Ja", kam es einstimmig von seinen Doppelgängern. Während diese sich auf die Suche machten, ging Naruto wieder ins Haus. Er suchte drei Tücher, um die Toten darin einwickeln zu können.

Nozomi wollte bestimmt Abschied von ihnen nehmen.

Nach einigem Suchen fand Naruto drei große weiße Bettlaken. Er ging zu den Toten und wickelte sie darin ein.

Dann brachte er sie nach draußen, wo seine Doppelgänger auch zwei Spaten gefunden hatten.

Naruto befahl ihnen, drei große Löcher zu graben. Dies taten diese dann auch sofort.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren die Löcher ausgegraben und Naruto legte die drei Toten dort hinein. Danach wurden die Löcher wieder zugeschüttet.

Naruto ließ seine Doppelgänger verpuffen und ging in den Wald, um ein paar Äste zu suchen.

Schnell fand er geeignetes Geäst. Er band aus ihnen drei Kreuze und steckte sie in die Gräber. Dann ging er wieder in das Zimmer von Nozomi.

Nozomi schlief unruhig. Anscheinend hatte sie einen Albtraum. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Naruto trat an ihr Bett und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. "Wach auf Nozomi. Das ist nur ein Traum."

Nozomi schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah Naruto einen Moment ängstlich an, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihn und umarmte ihn. Dabei konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht aufhalten.

Wieder weinte sie an Narutos Brust. Naruto ließ es geschehen. Er wusste, dass sie es rauslassen musste, er hatte bei Sasuke gesehen, was geschah wenn man nicht trauerte. Auch wusste er wie es sich anfühlt, wenn eine geliebte Person starb. Der Hokage der dritten Generation war für Naruto wichtig gewesen. Und als er starb, fühlte Naruto einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, den er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Trauer und Verlust waren schmerzhafte Gefühle, dass wusste er. Und Nozomi verlor gleich drei geliebte Personen an einem Tag.

Nach einigen Minuten schniefte Nozomi noch einmal und sah dann Naruto an.

"Wo sind meine Mama, mein Papa und mein großer Bruder jetzt?" fragte sie ihn.

"Naja, also", Naruto wusste erst nicht, was er dem kleinen Mädchen sagen sollte, dann aber viel ihm etwas ein. "Die drei sind jetzt im Himmel und passen von dort auf dich auf."

"Wirklich? Kann ich sie dann auch noch mal sehen?"

"Nicht direkt. Aber weißt du, wenn du nachts in den Himmel schaust, musst du nur den hellsten Stern finden, dass sind dann deine Mama, dein Papa und dein Bruder."

"Ok."

"Nozomi? Hast du noch Verwandte, zu denen du jetzt kannst?"

Nozomi sah ihn traurig an. "Nein ich habe jetzt niemanden mehr." Wieder kamen der Kleinen die Tränen. Sie schluchzte und Naruto zog sie in seine Arme. Leicht schaukelte er mit ihr vor und zurück, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich auch wieder beruhigt und sah Naruto nun schüchtern an.

"Kann ich mit dir mitgehen? Bitte. Ich kenne doch sonst niemanden."

Naruto sah in die grünen Augen, welche ihn schüchtern und bittend ansahen. Wäre es schlau, die Kleine mitzunehmen? Es könnte gefährlich werden. Es gab einige Menschen, die ihn gerne tot sehen würden.

"Weißt du Nozomi, es könnte gefährlich werden. Mich mögen viele Personen nicht und ein richtiges Zuhause habe ich auch noch nicht."

"Bitte. Ich werde auch ganz brav sein und immer auf dich hören."

"Ich weiß nicht so recht", Naruto wollte Nozomi nicht in Gefahr wissen, aber er konnte das kleine Mädchen auch nicht hier auf sich alleine gestellt zurücklassen.

"Weißt du was? Du kommst erst mal mit mir mit und dann gucken wir weiter."

Die Kleine umarmte Naruto freudig und drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Naruto wurde rot und stotterte "Gern ge-geschehen."

Naruto sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um und suchte eine Tasche. Fündig wurde er aber nicht. "Sag mal Nozomi. Hast du einen Rucksack, wo wir ein paar von deinen Sachen hinein packen können?"

"Ich glaube schon." Schnell lief die Rothaarige zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und holte eine kleine Reisetasche heraus. "Geht die?"

"Ja die geht." Naruto trat auf Nozomi zu und nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand. Dann legte er die Tasche auf das Bett und sah sich die Kleidung in dem Schrank an. Naruto griff ein paar T-Shirts und Hosen heraus. Diese sahen gut aus. Sie würden einiges durchhalten. Unterwäsche und Socken holte er auch hervor.

Nozomi betrachtete währenddessen Naruto interessiert. Sie fand es interessant, wie konzentriert der Blonde ihre Sachen aussortierte und in die Tasche packte. Jetzt erst betrachtete sie ihn genauer.

Er trug eine schwarz-orangene Hose Dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt und die Jacke, die er anhatte, passte zu seiner Hose. Um sein linkes Bein war eine kleine Tasche befestigt, ebenso um seine Hüfte.

Ob er ein Shinobi war? Sie hatte schon einige gesehen. Viele hielten hier an, weil sie dachten, dass sie hier übernachten konnten. Das nächste Dorf war schließlich zwei Stunden weit weg.

Sie wollte selbst einmal eine Kunoichi werden. Sie wollte ihre Familie schützen können, aber ihr Vater war dagegen gewesen. Er wollte sie immer in Sicherheit wissen und ein Leben als Ninja war nun mal gefährlich.

Und hier in der Nähe gab es auch kein Dorf, welches Shinobis ausbildet. Entweder man musste nach Konoha gehen oder aber in eines der anderen Reiche. Hier am Rande des Wellenreiches gab es keine große Stadt.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr mal erzählt gehabt, dass es vor dem großen Ninja-Weltkrieg ein großes Dorf im Wellenreich gegeben hat. Aber das wurde vollständig zerstört.

Vielleicht zeigte Naruto ihr ja, wie man ein richtiger Shinobi wird? Sollte sie fragen? Warum nicht, mehr als nein sagen konnte auch Naruto nicht.

"Du Naruto?" fing Nozomi an.

"Ja" Naruto drehte sich um und sah Nozomi an.

"Bist du ein richtiger Shinobi?"

Neugierig wurde der Blonde angeguckt. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste.

"Ja das bin ich. Zwar nur Genin, aber ich bin trotzdem gut."

"Cool. Bringst du mir das auch bei?"

"Was? Weißt du, ich bin kein guter Lehrer."

"Bitte." Sie schaute Naruto bittend an.

"Na gut. Ich versuche es. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Bist du bereit?"

Nozomi nickte. Sie war froh, wenn sie aus dem Haus raus war. Sie hatte ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern wirklich geliebt, aber sie hätte es niemals lange in diesem Haus ausgehalten. Und Naruto würde sie mit Sicherheit vor allen Gefahren schützen.

Sie ging auf Naruto zu und nahm seine Hand. Er drückte ihre Hand einmal kurz und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in ein neues Leben.


	3. Trauer

Naruto und Nozomi gingen Richtung Osten, immer weiter auf das Meer zu. Noch wusste Naruto nicht, wo er hin wollte. Nozomi lief still an seiner Hand mit.

Allerdings wurde diese immer müder. Nach einigen Minuten zupfte sie an Narutos Jacke um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Du Naruto. Ich bin müde. Können wir eine Pause machen?" ,fragte sie ihn, als er sie ansah.

"Oh natürlich. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Du hast wahrscheinlich auch Hunger."

Nozomi nickte zustimmend.

"Ich werde dich einfach tragen und wenn ich einen geeigneten Platz gefunden habe, dann essen wir etwas und legen uns hin. In Ordnung?"

Naruto sah zu seiner kleinen Begleiterin hinunter. Das es ihm nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Sie konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten und rieb sich immer wieder mit der Hand über die Augen.

Er war wirklich ein Dummkopf.

Er hob sie auf seinen Arm und lief mit ihr schnell weiter.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und der Blonde hatte eine geeignete Lichtung gefunden.

Naruto erschuf ein paar Doppelgänger und schickte sie los um Brennholz und Nahrung zu holen.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen die ersten mit Holz wieder und verpufften. Nozomi war recht schnell an Narutos Schulter eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie auf eine Decke gelegt.

Nun stapelte er das Holz auf und entzündete es. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf das Essen warten.

In dieser Zeit betrachtete er Nozomi. Das kleine Mädchen schien den Tod ihrer Familie gut verkraftet zu haben. Sie schlief auch ruhig. Und ob er es wirklich schaffte, dieses Mädchen zu einer Kunoichi auszubilden? Er selbst war doch selbst noch ein Genin. Aber zumindest die Grundausbildung konnte er ihr beibringen.

Nun kam ein Doppelgänger mit einigen Fischen wieder. Naruto nahm ihm die Fische ab und der andere verpuffte. Er hing die Beute über das Feuer und wartete bis sie fertig gegrillt waren.

Nach einigen Minuten waren die Fische fertig und Naruto weckte Nozomi.

"Nozomi, wach auf. Es gibt Essen."

Das rothaarige Mädchen wand sich etwas und wachte dann langsam auf. Sie rieb sich noch müde über ihre Augen. Dann sah sie Naruto an und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

Naruto nahm sie auf den Arm "Na bist wohl noch nicht so ganz wach, was?"

Gemeinsam mit Nozomi auf dem Arm ging er zur Feuerstelle und setzte sich hin.

Dann gab er dem Kind einen Fisch und nahm sich selber auch einen.

Schnell hatte Naruto seinen Fisch aufgegessen. Nozomi dagegen aß langsam. Sie war noch viel zu müde und wollte sich am liebsten gleich wieder hinlegen. Aber essen musste sie auch. Ihr Magen war völlig leer. Also aß sie ihr Essen mehr schlafend als wach.

Naruto bemerkte, dass die Kleine auf seinem Schoß schon fast wieder eingeschlafen war. Die kleinen Augen fielen schon von alleine zu. Er nahm ihr den restlichen Fisch aus der Hand und legte sie kurz auf den Boden auf seiner Jacke.

Schnell baute er sein eingepacktes Zelt auf und legte seinen Schlafsack hinein. Danach schnappte er sich die schlafende Nozomi und legte sie ins Zelt. Er schloss das Zelt und setzte sich wieder ans Feuer.

Er brauchte noch nicht schlafen. Lieber hielt er Wache. Wer weiß, was sich hier für Gestalten im Wald herumtrieben.

Nozomi schlief friedlich im Zelt. Kein Albtraum suchte sie heim. Traumlos schlief sie bis zum Morgengrauen.

Vogelgezwitscher weckte sie aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf. Müde rieb sie sich wieder die Augen. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie lag in einem Zelt. Sie war noch halb in einem Schlafsack eingewickelt.

Nozomi befreite sich aus dem Stoffgefängnis und öffnete den Reißverschluss des Zeltes. Sie krabbelte heraus und schaute sich auch hier um. Die Lichtung auf der sie sich befanden, war nichts besonderes. Hohe Bäume ragten in den Himmel und Wurzeln bedeckten einen Teil des Bodens.

Etwa in der Mitte der Lichtung hatte ein Feuer gebrannt, nun war nur noch die graue Asche übrig. Neben der Feuerstelle sah sie jemanden liegen. Naruto schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Der Blondschopf lag auf der feuchten Erde. Die Arme und Beine hatte er weit von sich gestreckt und er schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Ab und zu verließen auch gemurmelte Worte seinen Mund.

Nozomi ging auf ihn zu und musste kichern. Das blonde Haar stand schlimmer als vorher von seinem Kopf ab und in seinem Gesicht klebte getrocknete Erde.

Um den Blonden zu wecken, setzte sich das rothaarige Mädchen auf seine Brust und fing an Naruto durchzukitzeln.

Zuerst verzog Naruto nur sein Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und als Nozomi seinen Bauch anfing zu kitzeln, schlug der Blonde plötzlich seine Augen auf und fing lauthals an zu lachen.

"Wa-Was?" Naruto war noch nicht ganz wach und begriff noch nicht, dass Nozomi ihn durchkitzelte. Einzig lachen konnte er im Moment.

"Bist du jetzt wach?" wurde er von Nozomi gefragt. Sie sah ihn grinsend an. Die Reaktion des Blonden fand sie lustig. Ihr Bruder war nicht kitzelig gewesen, sie schon. Und das hatte dieser immer gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Jetzt wusste sie auch wieso. Es machte einfach Spaß.

"J-ja. Ich bin wach. Hör auf, bitte" brachte Naruto unter Lachen heraus.

Nozomi hörte auf, sah aber immer noch grinsend auf Naruto herab.  
Dieser versuchte gerade sich zu beruhigen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang.

Nachdem Naruto sich beruhigt hatte, machte er das Feuer wieder an. Zwei Doppelgänger schickte er wieder los, um Essen zu besorgen.

Das Zelt baute er in der Zwischenzeit ab und packte alles in seinen Rucksack.

Nozomi beobachtete ihn dabei schweigend.

Als die Doppelgänger wieder kamen, aßen sie.

"Du Naruto?" Naruto sah fragend von seinem Essen auf "Wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin?"

Kurz überlegte er und antwortete dann "Eigentlich wollte ich ins nächste Dorf. Wir müssen unsere Vorräte auffüllen. Ich möchte mich nämlich nicht die ganze Zeit von Fischen oder Beeren ernähren."

"Ok. Bleiben wir dann in dem Dorf oder laufen wir direkt weiter?"

"Mal gucken. Lassen wir uns überraschen." Naruto grinste Nozomi an. Die Kleine war sehr neugierig, auch wenn sie bisher recht ruhig war. Aber es war ja noch nicht mal ein Tag vergangen.

Nach dem Essen machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg. Nozomi nahm wieder Narutos Hand, was diesem ein leichtes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.

Sie waren schon einige Stunden unterwegs. Die Mittagszeit war schon vorbei, da kamen sie an einem kleinen Dorf an.

Das Dorf bestand aus ein paar Häusern und einigen Geschäften. Shinobis schienen hier keine zu sein. Das Dorf war ruhig, nur einzelne Bewohner waren zu sehen.

Beide gingen einen breiteren Weg entlang, welcher der Hauptweg zu sein schien. Während Nozomi mit großen Augen alles betrachtete, suchte Naruto gezielt nach einem Restaurant. Langsam hatte er wieder Hunger. Und etwas ausruhen, würde auch nicht schaden.

Nach einigen Momenten sah Naruto auch schon ein geeignetes Wirtshaus. Schnell steuerte er dieses mit Nozomi an.

Naruto öffnete die Tür und ließ seine kleine Begleiterin eintreten. Schnell sah sie sich auch hier neugierig um. Dann packte sie Narutos Hand und zerrte ihn an einen Tisch. Dieser konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da saß er auch schon. Die Tür konnte er zum Glück schon vorher loslassen.

Vor den beiden lag eine Speisekarte. Naruto nahm sie und schaute sich die Gerichte an. Es gab eine große Auswahl. Von Reis bis hin zu Ramen gab es alles. Für Naruto stand schon fest, was er nehmen würde.

"Was isst du denn gerne Nozomi?"

"Ich liebe alles mit Reis. Meine Mama hat immer total leckere Reisbällchen gemacht", zum Ende hin wurde Nozomi immer leiser. Den letzten Teil konnte Naruto kaum noch verstehen.

Ihre Mutter war tot! Genau wie ihr großer Bruder und ihr Vater!

Trauer überkam Nozomi bei den Gedanken an ihre Familie. Viele Erinnerungen gingen durch ihren Kopf.

Wie sie ihrer Mutter beim Kochen geholfen hatte, wie sie mit allen gelacht hatte.

Es gab so viele schöne Momente. Und nun war alles vorbei. Nie wieder würde sie mit ihrer Mutter kochen, mit ihrem Bruder lachen und mit ihrem Vater die Kühe melken.

Langsam stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass Naruto ihre Tränen sah. Er sollte sie nicht für schwach halten. Hinterher würde er sie irgendwo abgeben. Was sollte sie dann machen?

Nozomi konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Trauer nicht zu zeigen, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Naruto sie musterte.

Naruto sah, wie sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Ihre Schultern waren angespannt. Er empfand Mitleid mit dem kleinen Mädchen.

Erst vor kurzem hatte sie ihre gesamte Familie verloren. Hatte nun niemanden mehr. Es war doch klar, dass die Erkenntnis erst noch kommen musste. Er schätzte, dass es jetzt soweit war. Die Kleine hatte jetzt verstanden, was wirklich passiert war. Sie realisierte es jetzt erst richtig.

Naruto erhob sich und beugte sich zu Nozomi herunter. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr nach draußen.

Nozomi bemerkte wie sie hoch gehoben wurde. Sie krallte sich in Narutos Jacke fest und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Dann brach alles aus ihr heraus.

Der Blondschopf spürte, wie sich Nozomi nach kurzer Zeit an seine Jacke festkrallte und an seiner Schulter anfing zu weinen. Der kleine Körper zitterte stark. Immer wieder hörte man leise Schluchzer von Nozomi.

Naruto strich ihr mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Kopf und murmelte leise vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung es würde ihr etwas helfen.

Schnell suchte er sich einen Platz, an dem sie relativ ungestört waren.

Er fand eine Bank, die in der Nähe des Waldes stand. Er lief auf sie zu und setzte sich. Nozomi weinte immer noch und Naruto hatte so eine Vorahnung, dass dies länger dauern würde.

Aber er würde sie festhalten, sie stützen. Auf keinen Fall sollte sie in solchen Momenten alleine sein. Nicht so wie er. Er musste immer alleine trauern, aber das war jetzt vorbei.

Es gab wichtigeres als die Vergangenheit. Die Gegenwart. Und die bestand gerade aus einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen, welches um ihre getötete Familie trauerte.

Naruto wusste nicht, wie lange die beiden hier schon saßen. Es fühlte sich wie Jahre an. Dabei waren es wahrscheinlich erst ein paar Stunden. Der Nachmittag war noch nicht zu Ende.

Nozomi beruhigte sich langsam. Ihre regelmäßigen Schluchzer wurden leiser und kamen in größeren Abständen. Ein kleiner Schluckauf hatte sie auch befallen. Leicht rieb sie sich die geröteten Augen.

Sie war plötzlich so müde.

"Geht es wieder?" Naruto sprach sie leise an, trotzdem zuckte Nozomi zusammen.

"J-ja. Tut mir leid"; nuschelte sie an Narutos Schulter. Sie wollte noch nicht loslassen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt. Die Wärme die Naruto ausstrahlte tat ihr gut. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine war.

"Was tut dir leid?" Naruto sprach immer noch leise.

"Ich bin so schwach."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Man hörte Naruto seine Verwirrtheit an. Wie kam sie bitteschön auf so einen Quatsch? Was anderes fiel Naruto darauf nicht ein.

"Also weinen, naja, weinen machen doch nur schwache Menschen. Und ich will eine richtige Kunoichi werden. Da darf ich doch nicht weinen." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder kräftiger.

"Guck mich mal an Nozomi", Naruto wartete, bis sie ihren Kopf hob und sprach dann weiter "Tränen sind keine Schwäche. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie aus Trauer oder Freude entstehen. Man sollte immer um geliebte Menschen trauern, denn das macht dich menschlich. Auch starke Kunoichi und Shinobis weinen mal. Dafür muss man sich nicht schämen und auch nicht entschuldigen."

"Warum? Ich habe noch nie einen Shinobi weinen sehen." So ganz verstand Nozomi es nicht.

"Natürlich nicht. Die meisten mögen es nicht, wenn man einen dabei zusieht. Viele denken wie du und halten es für eine Schwäche. In solchen Momenten ist man zwar leicht angreifbar, aber es kann einen auch stärker machen. Wenn du trauerst, verarbeitest du etwas Schreckliches und deine Seele fühlt sich am Ende befreit an. Man weint sozusagen alles Schlechte aus einem heraus." Naruto machte eine kurze Pause und dachte einen Moment über seine eigenen Worte nach.

Fühlte man sich danach befreiter? Ein wenig der Last fiel ihm immer von der Schulter. Aber er war dabei alleine. Er hatte keinen, der ihn umarmte und in diesem Moment für ihn da war. Aber er glaubte an seine Worte. Was brachte es schon, seine Gefühle zu verstecken? Man würde nur von innen heraus sterben.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir ist. Schließlich hast du deine ganze Familie verloren, aber fühlst du dich nicht besser? Wenigstens ein bisschen?"

"Ich fühle mich müde."

Naruto nickte, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Nozomi.

"Weinen ist anstrengend. Ich bin auch immer müde, wenn ich geheult habe. Oft bin ich auch einfach eingeschlafen."

Nozomi sah ihn mittlerweile mit neugierigen Augen an. Naruto hatte auch geweint? Und dann auch noch oft? Er war ein Genin, also konnte es wirklich nichts schlimmes sein, oder?

Aber die Neugier verflog schnell. Nachdem Naruto einige Minuten nur vor sich hingestarrt hatte, schlief Nozomi ein. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie nun doch eingeholt.


	4. Weit entfernt

**4\. Weit entfernt**

In Konoha wurde währenddessen gefeiert.

Vor dreizehn Jahren besiegte der Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze den neunschwänzigen Fuchsdämonen Kyuubi. Allerdings ließ er dafür sein Leben.

Wie jedes Jahr war das Dorf festlich geschmückt. Überall hingen Lampions um die Straßen selbst bei Nacht taghell erscheinen zu lassen. Viele Stände standen an den Straßen.

Meist waren es welche, in denen man seinen Spaß haben konnte. Viele Kinder standen vor diesen und versuchten ihr Glück.

Viel Gelächter war zu hören. Die Erwachsenen amüsierten sich genau so prächtig, wie ihre Jüngsten.

Es gab auch eine große Bühne, auf welcher in regelmäßigen Abständen, die Vernichtung des Kyuubis nachgespielt wurde. Schausteller verkleideten sich und ernteten viel Gelächter für ihre Vorstellung.

Das diese mehr oder weniger ins lächerliche gezogen wurde, interessierte niemanden.

Ganz Konoha war auf den Straßen und feierte. Niemand bemerkte, dass einer fehlte.

In der Nähe des Hokageturms versammelte sich eine Gruppe von Genins und Jonins.

Alle Teams waren mit ihren Senseis dort.

Team 8 bestehend aus Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka und Shino Aburame und der Sensei Kurenai.

Team 9, welches aus Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee und Tenten bestand. Ihr Sensei war Guy.

Team 10 bestand aus Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka und Choji Akimichi. Asuma war von diesem Team der Sensei.

Das einzige Team welches nicht vollständig war, war Team 7. Dieses Team bestand aus Sakura Haruno, Sai und eigentlich auch Naruto. Ihr Sensei Kakashi kam normalerweise immer unpünktlich, doch dieses Mal war er mal rechtzeitig da, was viele mit einem Staunen bewunderten.

Sie standen in einer Gruppe beisammen und unterhielten sich. Noch wollten sie zusammen bleiben, später würden sich die Senseis ohne ihre Schüler auf den Weg machen.

"Kommt Naruto denn gar nicht?", fragend sah Hinata durch die Runde.

"Naruto? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Naruto?", fragend sah Sakura Hinata an. Wieso fragte die Hyuga nur nach Naruto? Lange schon war ihr der Blondschopf egal. Seit er damals sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte, entfernte sich Sakura von ihm.

Er ging ihr einfach nur auf die Nerven und er stand ihr auch öfters im Weg. Beim Training hatte er auch immer Probleme mit seinem Chakra und das nervte sie. Immer mussten Sai und sie auf Naruto warten.

"Naja, also, er ist doch auch unser Freund." Es hörte sich mehr wie eine Frage an. Hinata hatte es teilweise geschafft, ihre Schüchternheit abzulegen. Stottern tat sie auch nur selten. Meist, wenn es um einen bestimmten Blondschopf ging. Da konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er noch kommt. Wieso sollte er auch? Jeder hier im Dorf hasst ihn. Und meinen Abend lasse ich mir bestimmt nicht von ihm vermiesen." Sakura wurde langsam wütend. Freund? Naruto war für sie schon lange kein Freund mehr.

Die anderen sahen nur schweigend zu. Auch Hinata war nach Sakuras letzten Satz verstummt. Wieso sprach die Rosahaarige nur so von Naruto?

Der blonde Chaosninja hatte ihr schon oft geholfen. Er hatte sie vor Neji verteidigt, ihr versucht beim Training zu helfen. Außerdem war sie doch noch in Naruto verliebt. Sie liebte einfach alles an dem Blondschopf.

Kakashi war etwas geschockt über Sakuras Aussage. Dass das einzige Mädchen aus dem Team so über den Blonden dachte, wusste er nicht. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass Sakura sich anders gegenüber Naruto benahm, aber dass sie ihn augenscheinlich hasste? Das hatte er nicht vermutet.

Ihm fehlte der Blonde auch ein wenig. Seine vorlaute und stürmische Art, war immer eine Unterhaltung. Es lockerte viele Gespräche auf.

Die anderen Schüler stellten sich wohl eher auf Sakuras Seite. Die meisten fanden ihn einfach nur nervig. Er war ihnen zu aufgedreht, und auch, wenn er einiges geschafft hatte, mussten sie bei ihm vorsichtig sein. Wer wusste schon, wann der Blonde die Kontrolle über den Fuchs verlieren würde?

Sie wollten es nicht wissen und spielten ihm lieber etwas vor.

Hinata sah, dass man mit den anderen nicht darüber sprechen konnte.

"KAKASHI!". Der plötzliche Schrei ließ die meisten zusammenzucken.

Kakashi hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Iruka, der gerade angelaufen kam.

Iruka stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab, während er versuchte, seine Atmung zu normalisieren. Er war völlig geschockt. Gerade eben wollte er zu Naruto. Doch noch bevor er bei ihm ankam, sah er schon das Chaos. Die Tür zu Narutos Wohnung war vollständig zerstört worden. Die Außenwände waren verziert mit Wörtern wie `Monster´, `Verschwinde´ und weiteren.

Narutos Wohnung war komplett verunstaltet gewesen. Kein Möbelstück stand noch in der kleinen Wohnung aufrecht. Narutos Sachen waren zerschnitten und zerrissen gewesen. Es sah in der Wohnung so aus, als wenn eine Horde tollwütiger Elefanten durch gerast wären.

Nachdem er zu Atem gekommen war, erzählte er Kakashi und den anderen von seinem Fund.

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich. Auch er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte.

Ohne auf die anderen Rücksicht zu nehmen, rannte er los. Er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich bei seinem Schüler ankommen. Hoffentlich war diesem nichts schlimmes passiert. Kakashi konnte nur hoffen. 

Seit Naruto geboren war und seine Eltern getötet wurden, beschützte er den kleinen Jungen heimlich. Es war sein eigener Wunsch gewesen, der damalige Hokage hatte ihm diesen gewährt, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Es musste heimlich geschehen. Keiner durfte auf ihn aufmerksam werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Kakashi an Narutos Wohnung an. Es war wahr. Iruka hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Alles war zerstört. Und keine Spur von Naruto.

Schnell durchsuchte Kakashi die Wohnung. Er fand nichts. Rein gar nichts. Es fehlten nur ein paar Sachen. Hauptsächlich Narutos Ausrüstung. Aber die könnten auch die Täter mitgenommen haben. Er hoffte einfach, dass Naruto sich wieder versteckt hatte. So wie früher immer.

Kakashi kannte alle Verstecke seines Schülers.

Ob es nun das am Hokagefelsen war, oder das im Wald. Dort suchten die Bewohner nie und bisher hatte es auch noch keiner herausgefunden. Ob er dieses Mal wieder dort war.

Kakashi wollte es prüfen und machte sich zuerst auf den Weg zu den Steinköpfen. Doch dort war niemand. Normalerweise saß Naruto immer auf den Kopf des vierten Hokage. Aber dieses Mal war dieser Platz erfüllt von einer Leere.

Schnell lief Kakashi in den Wald. Auch dieser Weg dauerte glücklicherweise nicht sehr lange. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er auch schon auf der Lichtung an.

Sie war wunderschön. Am Rand war ein kleiner See, der vom Wasser eines kleinen unauffälligen Baches gefüllt wurde. Der See lag ruhig da. Nichts konnte die Schönheit trüben.

Aber auch hier war niemand. Der See war genauso leer, wie die Felsen.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Kakashi um. Wo konnte der Blondschopf sonst noch sein?

Alleine würde er ihn bestimmt nicht finden. Und wenn Naruto nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann wurde er auch nicht gefunden.

Kakashi lief zurück zu Narutos Wohnung. Ihm kam eine Idee. Vielleicht konnten ihm seine vertrauten Geister helfen.

Kakashi biss sich in den Finger und formte schnell die entsprechenden Fingerzeichen.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Mit einem Puff erschienen drei Hunde. Der kleinste hob eine seiner Pfoten und begrüßte Kakashi "Yo Kakashi. Was gibt's?"

"Pakkun, ihr müsst mir helfen Naruto zu finden. Irgendetwas ist mit ihm passiert und ich finde ihn einfach nicht."

Pakkun sah Kakashi fragend an. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Naruto kann doch auf sich selbst aufpassen." Pakkun hatte sich noch nicht umgesehen. Doch nach einer Handbewegung von Kakashi tat er es.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Du meine Güte, was ist denn hier passiert? Ist hier ne Bombe eingeschlagen?"

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich eure Hilfe brauche?" Der kleine Hund nickte nur. Schnell suchte er Blickkontakt mit den anderen beiden. Der Blick genügte und die Hunde fingen an zu schnüffeln.

"Ich habe hier was Kakashi. Diese Spur ist allerdings schon Stunden alt, aber die frischeste die ich finden kann."

"Dann los. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Hoffentlich finden wir ihn rechtzeitig."

Pakkun rannte mit seinen zwei Begleitern nach draußen und folgte der Spur. Kakashi rannte hinterher. Er wollte Naruto unbedingt finden.

Doch der Weg, den seine vertrauten Geister einschlugen, irritierte ihn. Hier ging es doch zum Trainingsplatz seines Teams.

Kakashi sagte aber nichts, er wollte die Konzentration der Hunde nicht stören. Und wenn diese Spur wirklich schon Stunden alt war, dann war es besonders schwer ihr zu folgen.

Anstatt aber am Trainingsplatz anzuhalten, liefen Pakkun und die zwei anderen weiter in den Wald hinein.

Auch diese drei wussten nicht, warum Naruto durch den Wald gerannt war. Falls er verletzt gewesen war, hätte er niemals so weit kommen dürfen. Und wenn nicht, was für Gründe sollte er haben, hierher zu laufen.

Nach einigen Minuten war Ende. Sie standen vor einer riesigen Mauer, welche Konoha umschloss.

Doch die Spur führte eindeutig weiter. Hatte Naruto etwa das Dorf verlassen?

Pakkun blieb stehen und wartete auf Kakashi.

"Was ist? Warum bleibt ihr stehen?" Kakashi sah nervös aus. Sorge konnte man in seinem rechten Auge lesen.

"Naruto ist über die Mauer gesprungen. Seine Fährte führt eindeutig aus Konoha heraus." Mitleidig sah der kleine Hund den Grauhaarigen an.

"Wie? Aber das kann nicht sein." Kakashi wusste absolut nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sein Schüler würde doch wohl nicht seine Heimat verlassen?

Aber er konnte auch nicht weiter gehen.

Kakashi konnte nur für sich hoffen, dass Naruto bald wieder mit seinem frechen Grinsen vor ihm stehen würde.

Aber er kam nicht drum herum der Hokage Bericht zu erstatten. Sie musste wissen, dass Naruto momentan spurlos verschwunden war.

An einem anderen unbekannten Ort trafen zwei Gestalten aufeinander.

Der eine hatte einen schwarzen Umhang mit roten Wolken an, der andere hatte eine einfache beigefarbene Hose, mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt an.

Beide sahen sich in den Augen. Der jüngere der beiden ging auf den ältesten zu.

"Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, nii-san."


End file.
